Jealousy For Dolls
by Ika Sakura
Summary: -oneshot- Inuyasha finds an old doll at the bottom of Kagome's bag, the very same doll that he saw her cuddling later that night, and what does he feel about that? jealousy of course. InuKag, Sorry if title is weird. COMPLETE


Summary: Inuyasha finds an old doll at the bottom of Kagome's bag, the very same doll that he saw her cuddling later that night, and what does he feel about that? jealousy of course InuKag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does

My first one-shot, If this fic is weird for you then sorry, this apparently popped into my head the moment I looked at my old Ryoma doll inside my cabinet, I suddenly thought of something, girls cuddle their dolls right? so what would happened if the supposed girl's boyfriend sees this?

Plz Review!! **(kneels down the floor and starts begging, hehehe)**

* * *

Inuyasha was leaning on a tree branch looking down below him, he saw Kagome cuddling a doll, he felt anger rush through him, he couldn't believe that an ordinary non-living doll could make Kagome happy so easily, he just wanted to take it and rip it to pieces, he wanted to be the only one to make Kagome happy, he still remembers earlier that day, the time he found that... _thing._

_Flashback_

_Kagome was going to help Kaede gather herbs to make medicine so she assigned Inuyasha to give out what she brought, after she told him what to give to who, she went off_

_As Inuyasha was giving out things in Kagome's bag,_

_"Pocky?... this is Shippo's" he handed Shippo his pocky, he couldn't believe he was doing this, the greatly feared Inuyasha is handing out goodies? if Kouga, Naraku or even Sesshoumaru saw him they would laugh themselves to death, but he'd still do it since Kagome asked him, he'd do anything for her, he loved her very much, but he never got the courage to tell her face to face,_

_"Sango... the boxed lunch, Miroku, what's this?" he looked at a can that was obviously filled with some kind of drink, he just shrugged and gave it to Miroku then handed Sango the boxed lunch together with chopsticks _

_"And mine's potato chips, the rest of the drinks and extra snacks are for later" after he took a bag full of potato chips he looked at the bottom of the bag, he saw an old stuff toy, Kagome explained what stuff toys are one time when he saw some stuff toys in Kagome's room, he was careful not to take it out for the others to see, he wondered why would Kagome have this in her bag, but before he could fully examine it Kagome came back,_

_"Hi guys!" she waved at them as they waved back,_

_"Oi, wench, you're fast at picking out herbs"_

_"Inuyasha, it has been 45 minutes since I left, you haven't finished you potato chips yet?"_

_He looked at his unopened bag of chips, "What have you been doing?" she continued asking_

_"Nothing" he replies then opens the bag and starts eating,_

_he'll find out later, what's about that doll._

_End of Flashback_

He kept on looking at her, she continued on smiling as she also kept on hugging the doll, he doesn't know what he's feeling right now, he could feel anger and a bit of... envy? No way!, he won't admit it, He thought of something, tomorrow he's going to full ignore Kagome (how childish of him), then he slept with a smirk on his face.

The next day...

The group woke up the moment the sun rose above the sky,

"Good morning!" Kagome says to all of them and all of them said the same except for a certain hanyou,

Kagome looked in confusion, "Inuyasha..." but he still ignored her, she sighed in defeat as she walked up to the others,

"What do you think's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked them

"I don't know, he wasn't like that last night" answered Sango

"Me neither" said Miroku

Kagome tapped her chin then asked, "What happened when I was with Kaede picking herbs? something must have happened there"

The other two looked at each other, Miroku answered first, "Well we noticed he was a bit quiet, maybe he misses you" he said with a smirk as Kagome blushed

"Wait", the other two looked at Sango, "I remembered that when he was quiet he was looking at our bag"

"Maybe he was looking at your underwear" replied Miroku but Kagome hit him "He's not a pervert like you" Miroku laughed nervously

"What ever it was, something's up" the trio looked at Inuyasha who apparently was not looking at any of them

"Well lets think about that later, right now we need to take a bath" Kagome nodded at what Sango said as she took out the shampoo, she still wondered what Inuyasha would be looking at in here, Sango also took her Bone Boomerang named Hiraikotsu (I think)

"Just in case _someone_ takes a peak at us " emphasizing on the word someone who we all knew very well

Kagome nodded and they headed of to the nearest lake

_With Miroku and Inuyasha:_

"So why are you ignoring us?" Miroku asked to Inuyasha

"I'm not ignoring you"

Miroku's eyes lit up, "So you're not ignoring me, good, then who are you ignoring?"

"None of your business" he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest

"Is it Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at him "None of your business"

"I knew it, but why she didn't do anything mean to yesterday, but if Sango said was true then were you looking a her underwear?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sango said you were looking inside Kagome's bag, so were you looking a her underwear then?" Miroku grinned, a preverted one.

Inuyasha hit him, "I'm not a pervert like you"

"So what were you looking at?" Inuyasha stopped as he remembered the doll

"None of you damn business!"

"If you say so then..."

_With Kagome and Sango, same time:_

The two kept on walking until they reached a clear lake, they carefully removed their clothing and went in, the two decided to have a little chat while they were shampooing their hair

"Why do you think Inuyasha ignoring us?"

"I don't think he's ignoring us" said Sango

Kagome was a bit confused, "Why?"

"Because he was only ignoring us when you were with us, what did you do to him?"

"I don't know, I was with Kaede by the time you said Inuyasha was looking inside my bag"

"You have a point, but then" Kagome looked at her, "Maybe it has something to do inside the bag, maybe Miroku's right, maybe he really was looking at you underwear"

Kagome shooked her head, "Inuyasha's not like that, besides why would he ignore me after that?"

"You have a point"

_Inuyasha why are you angry, what could have been inside the bag that would make you ignore me, she thought, wait maybe he saw the doll, and maybe he's angry because I didn't tell him about it_

Kagome laughed

Sango asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's hurry up, I want to check something out" and they did, they hurriedly washed up and put on clothes, gathering their stuff, they went back to camp

After heading back Sango went to Miroku and he told her what Inuyasha and him were talking about, while Kagome looked inside her bag, she remembered that she told Inuyasha to give out the things she have inside her bag and if he removed the bag of potato chips he could have seen the doll clearly and Kagome just put each puzzle piece together, and she _thought _she figured it out, Inuyasha was mad because she didn't tell him about the doll

The whole day the two didn't talk to each other and when they were preparing for dinner,

"Miroku, Sango, I'll go look for firewood" he didn't bother saying Kagome's name, he stood up and walked into the forest he didn't notice Kagome following him

"What do you think will happen?" asked Miroku

"I don't know, but I know things will turn out good" said Sango as they both looked at the pair heading to the forest

Kagome kept on following him quietly but she lost him the moment Inuyasha leaped on top of a tree branch, he was hurrying up she noticed, she had no choice, since she was already there she could at least get some firewood, she thought that Inuyasha was hurrying up because he was going to see Kikyou she smiled sadly, she knew Inuyasha was still in love with her but no matter how she tried, she still loves him, even before the day she died, she kept on gathering more firewood until she heard a twig snap, she stopped

"Who's there?"

She was getting scared then she felt somebody tapped on her shoulder, she looked behind her and saw Inuyasha making a very funny half scary face but instead of shouting, Kagome did the next best thing she kept on kicking him on the face and using her miko powers against him

"Kagome, it's me! stop it" he yelled and she did stop,

"Inuyasha?"

"Any normal girl would scream at first" he murmured

"What did you say?" Kagome said threateningly

"Nothing" he was scared, she picked up all the firewood she dropped

"Are you sure you're Inuyasha?" she asked

He was confused "What are you talking about?"

"You were ignoring me the whole day and you suddenly become nice to me? what's wrong?"

"It's only because we're alone" she blushed, he's right they were alone,

"So why were you mad at me anyway?"

"Because..." he wouldn't continue

"Yes?" she asked again

"Because you prefer dolls instead of men!"

Kagome stared at him dumbstrucked, has he gone crazy?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you'd rather have that doll rather than..."

Kagome chuckled, he wasn't mad at her because she didn't tell him about the doll but he was actually jealous

"Inuyasha, are you jealous of a doll?"

"N-no!" he was blushing

"Then what were you about to say?"

"Huh?"

"I'd rather have that doll rather than... what?"

Inuyasha continued on blushing

Kagome laughed hard and fast

"What?!, you think I'm funny Kagome?" Inuyasha sounded a bit hurt

"No, I'm not" she looked at him and se suddenly dropped all the firewood she was holding and quickly hugged him tight

Inuyasha returned the hug, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, "Are you jealous of a doll?"

He blushed but seeing Kagome pout, he couldn't resist but tell her the truth,

"Yes..."

"Why?" she asked

"Because last night you were hugging it so tight when you were sleeping..." he answered back

"Yeah but I'm also hugging you right now, and besides, Inuyasha I always bring that doll with me to remind me of home"

He looked at her with confusion, she just smiled, "My mom gave it to me when I was still a little girl, the doll kinda reminds me of my home and family"

Finally, Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah but it's still important to you"

"Actually..." she looked at him, "There's someone else who's me important to me than that doll"

"Who?" he asked with excitement

Kagome's smile faded, "You don't need to know"

"But I want to, Kagome" he held her tighter

"Yeah but that person likes someone else"

"Who is it? I'll kill them, just tell me"

"He doesn't know that I like him"

"Then tell him, I'll support you" he didn't really want to say that, but for her happiness, he'll do anything

She looked at him, sadness in her eyes, "It's... you"

Inuyasha looked at her, but Kagome continued

"Told you, you didn't need to know, you love Kikyou, and I can't..." she couldn't take it, she cried onto him

Inuyasha cursed himself, it was definitely a bad idea not to tell everyone what happened a his last meeting with Kikyou

"Kagome" they looked at each other "I should have told you but at my last encounter with Kikyou, I told her that I don't love her anymore, it was kinda funny since she also said she doesn't like me anymore as well", he chuckled, "I told her that I love someone else and she told me that she only loves me for my human form then we separated, her body disappeared amd her soul's now in peace"

Kagome still looked sad, "Yeah but you love someone else and..."

Inuyasha chuckled again, "You still don't get it?" he said as he placed his forehead against hers, "Its you, I love you, My Kagome"

They both smiled as Inuyasha leaned against her closing his eyes, so did Kagome and they locked lips, giving the other a very a passionate kiss, at the lack of air they parted and Inuyasha smirked

"Come on let's go back, their probably waiting for us, want to tell them that everything's the same again"

Kagome smiled, "No its not the same, something has change"

"What is it?"

"Now we're actually expressing what we truly feel" Inuyasha smirked as he helped her pick up all the firewood

And they walked back to the camp... together.

_The__ End_

* * *

Can you believe that this is my first completed story but this is my third one?

Sorry if you think he grammar is bad

My Ryoma doll inspired me to make this so maybe I should be thanking it... hehehe...

Now...

Plz Review!! **(Begins to beg)**


End file.
